


Fearless

by roguefaerie



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Consensual, Drabble Sequence, Exhibitionism, JoyFest, Joyfest 2020, Multi, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Hernando, Lito and Dani can make as many sex tapes as they want. (The summary is the prompt)
Relationships: Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez/Daniela Velasquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: JoyFest 2020





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



> Written for Joyfest, celebrating BIPOC characters.
> 
> Numbers in drabble sequences always throw the count off, but I can promise you they're legit. :)

1\. It starts with Dani behind the camera. Of course it does--because of the three of them she’s the most comfortable being there, and Hernando is the most comfortable in Lito’s arms as they begin.

Lito would take direction, and Dani knows that, and that’s exactly why she’ll never ask that of him. So, she starts by filming them, and she can tell that Hernando is nervous.

They’ve done some of these things, and of course the world knows by now but--

The world knows. And slowly, Hernando comes out of his shell. They’re family, and their love proves something wonderful.

2\. Hernando takes a turn behind the camera. Lito is masturbating, with his two loves watching him. There are no corny lines, although Hernando sends a few of Lito’s corniest ones out from behind the camera.

Lito laughs and says, “I’ll never come if you keep doing that.

“Oh, Lito,” Hernando says, and deliberately bats his eyelashes.

“It’s not that funny.”

“Yes it is.”

They turn off the camera and Hernando takes Lito in his mouth. Lito deserves this after Hernando’s teasing. They can film it another time.

They’ve forgotten about Dani, who’s quiet when she turns the camera back on.

3\. They like the results of Dani’s films. Soon it becomes a little competitive. Who can film who, and how hot can it get? Hernando’s nervousness melts away as he lets his two lovers who are used to the limelight guide him further and further out of his comfort zone. Exhibitionism becomes a comfort. They can control it if they’re not afraid of it. And Hernando becomes determined not to be afraid.

The days when Lito hid his relationship to Hernando are long past. They always have a dark sense of humor that carries them through. There’s no room for fear.

4\. They all live together now and they let the rumors fly. Let the viewers feast if that’s what they choose to do. They’re a family, and rumors can’t scare them anymore. They take turns behind the camera and if they dissolve into laughter they are happy to have the humor of it caught on tape. Their bond can withstand anything these days.

All three of them have been the lucky recipient of an orgasm caught on tape, the way they want things now.. Fearless and free. Their new approach leaves so much less for people to wonder about, after all.


End file.
